Please Don't Leave Me
by Nova-Author
Summary: "If you're not there, it's meaningless." Makoto told me this, once before. Though, I never thought that I would be saying the same thing to him a few years later. He was serious when he said that he was going to Tokyo. He was serious when he said that he was going to be leaving /me/. Did he not care about me anymore? Or maybe...maybe it was that I never showed him how much I care
1. Chapter 1

When I was invited inside of the house, I was greated by a loving family. Though Makoto didn't come out of his room like he usually did, in the affectionate manner that he often greated me in. Instead, he didn't come out for some time.

His mother made idle chatter at the kitchen table, the children sitting around and doing their homework, occasionally asking questions. School ended in a few days, and the kids were studying and finishing up final assignments before their final testings at the end of the year. Makoto was packing to move to Tokyo. I believed it was for a college, though I never really discussed it with him. He simply told me that he was going to be moving there, though I don't remember specifics of the move. I remember, however, running away from him, not wanting to deal with this problem. I would rather push it into the back of my mind and pretend that it never happened, and convince myself that Makoto wouldn't be moving. Makoto would never leave me, right?

"So, where do you plan to go to college, Haruka?" She glanced at me as she sipped her tea, obviously wanting to see where her son's best friend was going. To me, it was kind of morbid. It was basically asking 'Hey, where are you going and what's the fashion that you're going to break up my son's best friendship?'. Sighing softly to myself, I glanced at the woman and simply stated, "I don't know yet, m'aam."

After a few more minutes of boring prattle between his mother and I, the friend that I was looking for came out of his room with his suitcase packed, bringing it towards the front door. He didn't recognize my presence at first, though once he did, he offered a feign smile. He was a wishy-washy person. I knew that this pained him greatly, because he almost started to cry when he told me. He had been so frustrated. How was he not now?

"Hey, Haru-chan."

I hated when others called me that. Though, Makoto was the only exception to this. He could probably call me whatever he pleased and I would still listen to him.

I don't know why I didn't say anything to him at first. I simply nodded to him before I got up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his own bedroom with him.

His bedroom wa skind of weird. And Makoto was kind of weird today. He was wearing his glasses, which was something that he rarely did. Though, it made him look older.

"Why can't you stay?"

I knew that it sounded like I was begging and whiny. Needy, another good word to use. Though, I was, and I didn't care. I needed Makoto to stay here with me. I couldn't lose another friend. I couldn't lose another emotion out of my own fear.

"I can't stay here anymore, Haru. We're graduating. I have nothing to stay here for."

That was the most serious that I have ever heard his voice in my life up to this point. His pale green eyes traced my face, trying not to get mad, and trying not to cry. It was obvious, his eyes being glassy. Breathing in heavily, he stared up at the ceiling, avoiding my gaze.

"Why can't you say it to my face, huh?"

Being persuasive or insistant wasn't my strongest suit, really. But I needed him to understand how desperate I was.

"It's because you're the only person here who can make me regret my decisions. I need to avoid you. I'm sorry, Haru-chan."


	2. Green Teddy Bear

After that day, I didn't hear or see Makoto for another few days.

The day that I did see him, however, was at graduation.

After the ceremony had taken place, Makoto was with his family outside, taking a picture of him in front of the school, and then taking a picture of him in front of the pool. A pool we would never swim together in again, and halls we'd never walk down together. This was where we were supposed to part.

I watched patiently before I walked over towards the family. I could tell that Makoto was irritated through the false smile. Though, he often wore that false, wishy-washy smile that made me want to slap it off his face. I wanted to see his face contort for once. I wanted him to be sorry. I wanted him to understand the pain that he was causing me.

No, I should've understood the way that I was hurting him.

"Congratulations on graduating."

I knew that my voice sounded as apathetic as usual, and I should have been being nicer to him. I really should have, especially if I wanted him to stay. I was doing a damn terrible job at making him feel wanted.

"Thank you, Haru-chan."

The words held hurt in them, though the passive smile remained. Why couldn't he differentiate for once in his life? Well, I was no better. I was always moody and bland, and he was always happy and passive. We were both decoying our feelings, and that was what put a lean barrier between us.

"How about we hang out tonight? Maybe as a final goodbye dinner?"

This was put of character for me. I knew that Makoto, however, could not refuse me in front of his parents. They would have suspected something was off about him if they saw him upset or rejecting me. He knew that I was his best friend, and he knew that he could never escape from me, especially now.

"Alright, Haru-chan."

Green eyes glinting, I could tell that inside of him, he was nervous and scared. Scared and fickle, just like his mind worked. Maybe not fickle, though I liked to pretend that I was smarter than him sometimes. It made me feel better about my existence. I knew that he was weak and easy to manipulate. Well, not know. I knew that this was actually going to be difficult. I could tell that Makoto was going to play off tonight as detatched as possible, in hopes that he would get to keep me off of his mind.

Tonight was going to be the night that he was going to fall for me. Tonight would be the night that he would love me, and take me home.

That was all I ever wanted.

A green eyed teddy bear and a little bit of forgiveness.


	3. Wilted Rose

I arried at Makoto's house at around 7:00. I told him that I was going to arrive then, though I was either a few minutes early or a few minutes late as far as I was concerned. I could hardly remember the events of earlier that night.

I had made the attempt to try to look half decent tonight. I did my hair nicely, swept it to the sides a bit. I wore some jeans and a white button-up shirt, and a pair of sneakers... that seemed fancy enough really. Makoto wasn't expecting it.

The olive-haired boy had come out wearing jeans, a black tank-top, and his Iwatobi sports jacket over it. A puzzled expression was what he wore. It was nice to get a reaction that wasn't that god-forbidden wishy-washy smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

Makoto obviously didn't even want to leave home, let alone go with me anywhere. But there it was! That disgustingly sweet smile that tried to hide all of the insecurities of the world beneath it! Tilting his head in an almost playful manner, trying to play it off as if everything was fine, he spoke to me.

"Sure, Haru-Chan."

He didn't even ask where we were going, or what we were doing. We were going to go to the pier, where we had argued. I had brought a bad with me. I had wanted to surprise him with something..I hope that it would make his day.

At these late night hours, the buses were somewhat crowded due to the influx of people coming back home after their long hour shifts. It was sad really, that people were so caught up in their work to come home and spend time doing whatever they pleased. That was why I didn't want a job. I just wanted water.

Once we got there, we sat on the pier, to much of Makoto's dismay. It obviously affected him a lot more than it did I. He most likely was mad at himself because he was scared that he hurt me... at least, I liked to think that. It was almost narcissistic of me to think something like that... that I was the reason for his actions and the way he reacted to things.

As we watched the stars, he didn't speak to me. He probably wasn't going to speak to me until he was spoken to...and it was almost odd, because Makoto always tried to talk to me. He was usually always friendly with me.. I wanted him to stop being so cold towards me. The same way I've been cold towards him since kindergarten.

Occasionally, I observed him and the way that his green eyes were fixated on the moonlight. There were a few strands of white cat hair on his clothing, from the kitten that he owned. Under his eyes, there were dark circles. He wasn't doing well at all. He was usually beaming with joy..what have I done to him? He looked so broken...

I wilted the rose before it could bloom.


End file.
